Elliott Mckenzie
by Karla Solis
Summary: La profesora de runas antiguas le pide lo imposible a Hermione, ser tutora de un Slytherin. Aunque esto pueda parecer una pesadilla, ella acepta a lo que seguramente se convertira en todo un nuevo y diferente capitulo del libro de la vida de Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter no me pertenece, pero pienso pedir los derechos para mi cumpleaños :E

* * *

**Elliott McKenzie**

**Capitulo 1: La propuesta**

**_NARRADOR: Elliott Mckenzie_**

Runas antiguas. Lunes ,9:00 am

"Buenos días clase" Dijo una mujer de mediana edad, con largo cabello negro mientras entraba por la puerta del salón de clase. Llevaba su larga melena en una trenza adornada con un listón color lavanda que combinada perfectamente con su túnica purpura. Ella era la Profesora Babbling de la asignatura de Runas antiguas, mejor conocida, como mi peor pesadilla.

"Buenos días Profesora Bathsheda Babbling." Respondimos todos al unísono.

"Por favor, saquen su libro 'Jeroglíficos y logogramas mágicos' y ábranlo en la página 258, pero antes de eso ¿Quien sería tan amable de decirme cual fue el tema de la clase anterior?"

La maestra pasó la mirada varias veces por el salón de clases esperando que alguien supiera responderle. Ella poso varias veces sus ojos en mí esperando alguna respuesta o algún indicio de que estuviera prestando atención a la clase. Esto continuó por algunos segundos más, pero fue en vano, ya que solo una chica levantó la mano. Ella era Granger, Hermione Granger. Ojos marrones, cabello castaño y tupido, y una voz autoritaria. La profesora se dio por vencida al ver a la chica impaciente por responder y ella le ofreció la palabra.

"Señorita Granger si fuera tan amable…" Le dijo con una sonrisa. La chica se la devolvió y con gusto le dio la respuesta.

"Nos habló sobre los caracteres rúnicos de origen Egipcio, y de como estos han influenciado tanto en la magia actual; signos de distintas divinidades, acontecimientos, letras y cualidades. De como estos contaban la historia de los antiguos astrólogos y los inicios de la adivinación, y curación."

"Muy bien dicho Señorita Granger, se ha ganado sus habituales 10 puntos para Gryffindor. Ahora bien chicos, el trabajo de este día lo constituirá traducir de la página 258 a la 263 de su libro. Quien termine primero no tendrá que hacer la tarea las siguientes dos clases." Todos vitorearon con gusto y se pusieron a trabajar a trabajar de inmediato, yo por otra parte…

****

Una hora después, la clase habia terminado y mis compañeros empezaban a irse, yo los imite dirigiéndome lo más rápidamente posible hacia la puerta, pero de repente mis pies se detuvieron, justo antes de que saliera de la habitación. Me pregunte qué era lo que me estaba pasando, volteé mi cabeza hacia atrás y vi a la Profesora Babbling con su varita en alto, mientras me observaba. Me di cuenta de que ella me había detuvido con un hechizo para que no escapara por la puerta como lo había hecho ya innumerables veces. Devolví mi cabeza a su posición original y suspire.

"¿Mckenzie, me permitirías un momento contigo?" Dijo mientras guardaba su varita. Camine hacia ella con la mirada baja, pues ya me estaba imaginando lo que me iba a decir. Pero antes de eso me detuve a la mitad del camino al recordar algo que debía hacer.

"Profesora, le prometí a mi hermana que almorzaría con ella… esta un poco… asustada, no está acostumbrada a vivir en un castillo aun…" _'Y eso que ella siempre quiso estar en uno'_ Pensé para mis adentros.

"Te prometo que serán solo cinco minutos"

"Esta bien." Entonces camine hacia ella de mala gana.

"Elliott, ya estás en Quinto grado, y vas cada vez de mal a peor en mi clase. No entiendo que es lo que te esta pasando, ni con el diccionario pudiste hacer una página de traducción…"

"¡Es que todo se parece maestra!" Le replique con desgana antes de que pudiera continuar.

"¡No es eso Elliott, es que NO TE ESFRUERZAS! Tu padre fue un prodigio en esta clase, ¿Qué dirá de su hijo?"

"El me quiere, como soy." Le dije un poco dolido bajando mi cabeza y frotándome la parte de atrás del cuello.

"Pero estaría más orgulloso de ti, si por lo menos te esforzaras" Dijo levantando los brazos.

"¿Y qué piensa hacer al respecto? ¿Ponerme un tutor?"

E inmediatamente supe que no debí haber dicho eso…

* * *

_**NARRADOR: Hermione Granger**_

Nos encontrábamos en el dormitorio de chicas, en una noche de sábado.

Ya estaba muy entrada la noche, nos habíamos estado pasando la pasada hora discutiendo sobre la misma ridiculez, eran alrededor de las 12.

Mi error habia sido contarle a Parvati & Lavender sobre la propuesta que me había hecho la Profesora de Runas Antiguas el pasado martes después de terminada la clase.

"Woow! Elliottt Mckenzie… en serio?" Me pregunto Lavender una vez mas.

"Si, si… Elliott Mckenzie." Repetí como por milésima vez agitando mis brazos por el aire para hacer un énfasis, al tono sarcástico de mi voz.

"¡No inventes Hermione! ¡El si que esta SEXY!"

"Con esos ojos azules..." Comenzo Pavati.

"Y ese cabello negro..." Le siguio Lavender.

"¡Ya basta! ya tuve suficiente de sus cuchicheos y de sus 'Ahh… Elliott…' Mañana mismo le diré a la maestra que no seré su tutora, demasiado tengo ya con todo lo que hay que estudiar, ustedes ni se imaginan lo que es tener tantas materias. Además mi agenda ya está llena, no necesito a alguien más que cuidar aparte de Ron y Harry…" Dije tratando de terminar la conversación.

"¡¡¡Tu siempre andas con lo mismo Hermione!!! Siempre hablas de esos dos... '¡Ron y Harry, Ron y Harry, Ron y Harry, Harry y Ron, Ron y Harry!...' Creo que nunca en la vida te he escuchado decir el nombre de otro chico desde que entramos a Hogwarts. Un día de estos, ellos dos se van a conseguir una novia y tú vas a quedar soltera hasta llegar a los 80 y tener 57 gatos." Me reí por lo bajo con el comentario de Lavender, pues habia supuesto que ella estaba bromeando, pero al ver su expresión supe que lo decía en serio y deje de sonreír. "Necesitas conocer a chicos nuevos, además tu misma lo dijiste, si haces esto, la profesora Babbling te va a recompensar, le daría puntos a Gryffindor y una sorpresa al final del semestre. Dime... ¿Qué chica no adora las sorpresas?"

"¡Exacto! Y no te vengas con lo de los horarios otra vez, tu bien sabes que puedes resolverlo, Lo del tiempo es solo una excusa" Dijo Parvati al verme abrir la boca para replicarle.

"Vamos Hermione, Esta es la primera vez que ser inteligente te ayuda de algo, conocerás a un chico, conseguirás todavía más puntos para la casa, y obtendrás un obsequio." Le siguió Lavender.

"¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Dios! seré su tutora, pero ni crean que pasara algo además de eso…"

"Si, si. Claaaro. Ya te acordaras de mi en el futuro." Lavender rio mientras volteaba su cabeza en dirección a Parvati. Ella la miro muy emocionada y le dijo:

"¿¡OISTE LAVANDER!?, ¡DIJO: SERÉ SU TUTORA!" Parvati y Lavender rieron juntas mientras corrían por todo el dormitorio, mofándose un poco de mi y al final se abrazaron, entonces Parvati le susurro algo en el oído a Lavender y esta después me volteo a ver.

"Oye Hermione y quien dijo que él era para ti? Yo solo dije que debías de conocer a mas chicos, el será tu amigo y después me lo presentarás."

Ambas rieron y yo me les uní con gusto.

"Ya en serio Hermione, si no empiezas a coquetearle tu, el lo hará. Tu tienes encantos de los que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta, y cuando ya andes con el recuerda quienes fueron las que te… insistieron en que hicieras esto y nos presentas a algún hermano… tal vez un primo ¿SIIII…?" Las dos dijeron mientras me miraban esperanzadas.

"Ya les dije solo seré su tutora, no quiero nada mas aparte de eso." Dije levantándome de mi cama y caminando hacia la puerta en dirección a la escalera de caracol

"¿A dónde vas?" Dijeron ambas, pero no les hice caso y seguí caminando.

Llegue a la sala común tratando de localizar a Ron y a Harry, pues supuse que si les contaba sobre el asunto de ser tutora de Elliott Mckenzie ellos me dirían lo que quería escuchar. Pasaron por lo menos veinte minutos en los cuales aun no los encontraba, hasta que después de unos instantes los vi entrar por el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Ron tenía la nariz deformada y a Harry le crecía de una extraña manera, cabello verde por toda la cabeza. Corrí alarmada hacia ellos lo más rápido que pude y preocupada les pregunte:

"¡Chicos! ¿Qué les ha pasado?"

"Malfoy" Dijeron al unísono

"Agh, ya me estoy hartando de el… pero no se preocupen yo los arreglo" Saque mi varita de mi bolsillo y agitándola rápidamente Ron y Harry volvieron a la normalidad.

"Gracias, Hermione, eres la mejor, apuesto a que Malfoy ni siquiera sabe hacer los contra-hechizos" Dijo Harry

"Ahh! Pues, ¿Qué esperabas? es un Slytherin Te juro que no los soporto, todos son iguales, llorones, consentidos e hijos de papi" Dijo Ron mientras se tocaba la reconstruida nariz

"Ehh ¡Sí! Tienes razón…" Dije insegura. Ron y Harry se veían demasiado molestos por la presencia y los comportamientos de los hijos de la Casa de las serpientes, por lo cual decidí que no les diría nada sobre el asunto de la tutoría, ya que Elliott Mckenzie era un Slytherin

"Oigan, quiero decirles algo… pasare algunas horas extras en runas antiguas" Dije sin entusiasmo. Ambos me miraron anonadados.

"Pero… ¿Por qué?, ¡Eres la mejor de la clase!"

"Porque yo quiero, creo que hay cosas que todavía no domino… no necesitan más explicaciones, ahora si me permiten, debo irme." Dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la Sala Común y los dejaba a ambos con una cara de confusión y sorpresa. Me fui a buscar a la Profesora Babbling, pase por el retrato de la dama gorda, baje un millón de escaleras y para mi suerte no tuve que llegar hasta el salón de clases, ya que me tropecé con ella mientras caminaba.

"¡Señorita Granger! Justamente la estaba buscando, quería discutir algunas cosas con usted." Dijo alegremente.

"Igualmente Profesora, quería decirle que si seré tutora de Elliott." Ella me sonrió amablemente y le devolví la sonrisa.

"Que gusto me da escucharla decir eso. Mañana mismo te enviare una lechuza con la información necesaria. La dirección y hora... ah por cierto, creo que le gustaria saber que las señoritas Brown & Patil ya me habían dicho que usted aceptaría pero yo quería escucharlo de usted, así que espere."

"Gracias." '_Ya me las pagaran después'_ Pensé.

* * *

_**Mientras tanto en la sala común de Gryffindor**_

"No hay que preocuparnos por ella Ron, esto es típico de Hermione."

"Lo sé ¿Pero no crees que es demasiado?" Dijo Ron con preocupación. Harry lo miro con la misma expresión que tenía el pelirrojo y le respondió:

"Si, pero ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?

"No lo sé Harry, no lo sé."

* * *

___Que opinan? les gusto? van a matarme? si es asi, por favor que no duela!! Dejen sus comentarios!_

_agradecimientos a : Martha por divertinos inventando en el tren cuando parecia que el aburrimiento nunca iba a terminar & a Bere (FreeHugz) ella tambien es escritora de fanfiction asi qe si les gusta Icarly lean! & si no, pues ya es tiempo(;_


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: investigue y el verdadero nombre de la maestra de Runas Antiguas es Bathsheda Babbling asi que lo cambie

**Elliot McKenzie**

**Capitulo 2: ¿Qué mi tutora es quién?**

**Narrador: Elliot Mckenzie**

Después de aquella pequeña reunión con la profesora Babbling, los días transcurrieron con mucha más dificultad que la de costumbre. Fue una semana de lo más pesada, debo admitirlo, tuvimos montones de tareas, trabajos en equipo, proyectos, y las clases de runas antiguas no mejoraban para nada, sino que al contrario, empeoraban.

Me estaba volviendo loco por la presión, y esperaba con ansias a que la semana terminara para tener los dos días de descanso que nos correspondían. Quería que la pesadilla que habían sido los anteriores días terminara pronto, para poder relajarme un poco, y poder pasar el fin de semana con Vanessa, mi hermanita menor, tal y como se lo había prometido

El viernes por la tarde después de una doble clase de runas antiguas, tenía la intención de salir corriendo a buscar a Vane y llevármela al lago a pasar un rato, pero, al levantarme del asiento, me di cuenta que la profesora me miraba, y al ver su expresión supe de que tenía algo que decirme

Camine lentamente hacia su escritorio con la cabeza baja, pues sabía que recibiría algún otro tipo de sermón por su parte. Pare al encontrarme frente a ella y espere unos minutos más antes de mirarla. Babbling no decía nada. Me miraba con cierta indiferencia pero al mismo tiempo con interes, fue algo extraño. Al observar que ninguno de los dos decía nada, decidí romper el silencio con una pregunta que ya se me había hecho costumbre decir cuando se trataba de la materia de runas antiguas.

"¿Estoy en problemas?"

Ella cambio su expresión a un disimulado asombro, negó con la cabeza y después habló.

"Solo quería decirte que la alumna que escogí como tu tutora acepto, le ofrecí este puesto por que creo que lo llevara a cabo mejor que ningún otro alumno, le hice prometer que me avisaría de tus avances tanto como de tus fracasos, debes de tenerle paciencia. Tu vida en Hogwarts ya es pesada, no lo empeores haciendo algo que la haga quejarse conmigo. Como es obvio le envié una lechuza a tu padre para infórmale de tus clases extras y lo seguiré haciendo. Elliot , te daré un consejo… no seas tonto, yo se que no lo eres, pero estas actuando como uno, tienes todo para ser bueno en todo lo que te propongas . Danos lo mejor que puedas dar y te aseguro que te recompensare..."

Estaba a punto de decirle algo a cambio, pero entonces, escuchamos un ligero '_Toc toc.' _En ese momento sentí que me habían salvado del aburrido discurso, quien hubiera sido el que haya tocado la puerta, yo le estaba eternamente agradecido. Volteamos a nuestra derecha y vimos a la Profesora Sprout asomando su cabeza por la puerta entreabierta.

"Pasa Pomona" Dijo la profesora Babbling haciéndole un ademán con su mano.

"Gracias" Dijo la profesora Sprout mientras entraba al salón. Se veía algo preocupada, quien sabe lo que habría pasado. "Bathsheda me podrías regalar unos pocos minutos de tu tiempo, esto es urgente

"¿Pasa algo? Dijo dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada de preocupación.

"Oh, no. No es nada malo, no te preocupes..." Respodió. Miro fijamente a la Profra. Sprout y luego me miro a mi, preguntándose, que seria lo mejor. Atenderme a mi o a su compañera.

"Vete adelantando, y espérame en tu despacho. Iré en un momento." Sprout le sonrió y se marcho. Me miro fijamente y dijo:

"Muy bien Mckenzie, es claro que debo irme. Te enviare una carta hoy avisando la fecha y lugar de tus tutorías, por ahora... puedes retirarte."

¡Al fin, era libre! Me despedí rápidamente y salí corriendo del salón de clases dejando a la profesora con una expresion de sorpresa en el rostro. Corria lo mas rapido que podia, pero entonces, recorde que habia dejado mis libros y mi mochila debajo de mi escritorio, así que tuve que devolverme a recogerlos. Entre al salón algo avergonzado y recogí rapido mis cosas. La mujer me miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro y mientras salía de la habitacion, note que empesaba a ruborizarme un poco. En cuanto sali, me dispuse a correr de nuevo.

"¡Sin correr en los pasillos McKenzie!" Escuche como me gritaba la profesora. No le hice caso y pronto ya la había perdido de vista. Se me habia hecho muy tarde, seguramente Vane ya me estaria esperando sentada a la orilla del lago. La charla depues de clases me había retrasado mucho, y no habia sido muy provechosa que digamos. Lo único que yo deseaba saber, era quien iba a ser mi tutora. Corri y corri. Doble a la derecha, a la izquierda y nuevamente a la izquierda, me pare un poco al pisar el pasto de los jardines, pues me había cansado mucho por tanto correr. A lo lejos, vi a una pequeña niña de ojos color azul grisaceo y largo cabello castaño y ondulado, era una enana. No se parecía en nada a mi, excepto en los ojos, aunque su tono de azul era diferente, los mios eran azul cielo. Recordé una vez que cuando era pequeña le había dicho que era adoptada. Estaba muy enojado, y ella por tontita, me creyó. No se parecía en nada ni a mi ni a mis padres, sino que era una replica exacta de mi abuelo a su edad. Solo que en mujer. La única cosa que había heredado de mi madre habían sido sus delicadas facciones.

Estaba acostada sobre el pasto muy cerca del borde del agua. Sonreí al ver a Vanessa y después vi como se levantaba. Parecía que tenía la intención de irse.

Corri alarmado hacia ella con un poco de dificultad, pues aun no había logrado regularizar mi respiración. Corrí unos pocos metros más y me tire sobre ella tacleandola al suelo. Me reí al caer en el esponjoso pasto verde y ella se quejo.

"¡Elliot! ¡Quítate.. Pesas mas que el abuelo...!"

"Muy graciosa." Dije mientras rodaba sobre ella y caía en el suelo acostado mirando hacia las nubes. Ella me miro molesta, estaba sentada a mi lado.

"Llegas tarde" Dijo volteando a ver el cielo.

"Lo se, y lo siento mucho Ness." Le dije mirándola.

"Mmhh, bueno ya estas aquí, eso es lo que cuenta" Me respondió con una sonrisa, se acostó a mi lado, colocando su cabeza en mi abdomen como si fuera una almohada. Ambos mirábamos al cielo, disfrutando nuestra compañía.

"¿Y qué hacías acostada, eh? Estas toda llenas de ramitas y pasto"

"Miraba al cielo, y trataba de buscarle formas a las nubes."

"¿Y encontraste algo interesante?"

"Si, de hecho encontré a un puerquito con tu mismo corte de cabello JAJAJA"

"¡Oye ya basta con eso!" Le dije divertido y molesto al mismo tiempo.

"Lo siento, pero es que es tan fácil..." Dijo riéndose una vez más.

"¡Eres de lo peor!"

"JAJA lo se... ¿Y por que llegaste tarde?" Pregunto una vez estando ya mas calmada.

"Lamento haber llegado tarde, lo que sucedió fue que..."

Pasados ya unos _20 minutos termine de contarle lo que había pasado, yo seguía acostado en el pasto, pero ella se había sentado para poder observarme mejor. Tenia una mirada de reproche en su rostro._

"Entonces... tomaras tutorías de runas antiguas." No era una pregunta, sino más bien parecía una afirmación.

"Eso creo." Le respondí colocando mis manos detrás de mi cabeza

"¿Sabes quien es el tutor?"

"No, solo se que es una mujer, supongo que a de estar en mi curso o quizás sea un poco más grande que yo"

"¿Sabes lo que dirá papá ya que se entere?"

"No lo se, quizás este deshonrado por que necesito tutorías"

"O quizás este orgulloso por que aprovechas tu tiempo libre"

"¡Lo estoy aprovechando! Mira, ahora mismo, estoy descansando, buscándole formas a las nubes con mi hermanita ¿Que eso no es aprovechar el tiempo?" Me dedico una enorme sonrisa y se volvió a recostar sobre mí.

"¿Sabes? La gente también creería que buscarle forma a las nubes es una pérdida de tiempo, ya que puedo darles formas con mi varita."

"Tienes unos cuantos días en Hogwarts y ya te crees toda una bruja, además eso no seria divertido, es mejor dejar que las nubes te sorprendan" Dije mientras veía el cielo

"¡Pues mira quien habla! Tu llevas aquí unos cuantos años y sales reprobado en la materia favorita de papá..."

"Que graciosa." Le dije con reproche.

"¡En fin!"

"Mira esa nube, tiene la cara de la maestra Bathsheda Babbling" Apunte una nube con mi dedo índice.

"¡¡¡A mi me parece un trol!!!"

"¡¡Por eso!! ¿No captas?"

"¡ERES DE LO PEOR!" Dijo levantándose con una expresión de falso asombro en su rostro.

"¡¡Cállate, si tu eres la que se esta riendo!!" Dije sentándome.

"JAJAJAJA ¿Y que? ¡Ahora veras...!" Se me lanzo encima y me comenzó a hacerme cosquillas. Dos minutos después yo estaba tirado en el suelo suplicándole que se detuviera.

"¡Para! ¡PARA!" Me reía tanto que me dolió el estomago. Cuando Vanesa se aparto, trate de levantarme pero en cuanto estuve de pie, algo me golpeo en la cara y volví a caer al césped.

"AUCCHHH!" Dije mientras me llevaba la mano a la cara para verificar que no estuviera sangrando. "¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Qué fue eso?"

Vanessa se arrodillo a mi lado y tomo una caja envuelta de un tamaño considerablemente grande en un papel color marrón.

"Es un paquete, que por cierto esta muy pesado. De seguro es la carta de la profesora Bathsheda Babbling" Dijo dandomelo.

"¿Una carta? ¡Pero si parecía un disco volador con colmillos! Te lo juro, algo me ha picado" Dije tomando el paquete con una mano y frotándome la cabeza con la otra.

"Debió haber sido la lechuza, ha de estar mal entrenada."

"¿Pero que es esta cosa?"

"Ábrelo, y veremos."

Abrí el paquete que tenia en mis manos, estaba amarrado con un un simple lazo asi que fue fácil. Al abrirlo lo primero que vi fue una enciclopedia con pasta de piel de dragón, en la portada no había nada excepto el titulo que estaba escrito en ruinas, el paquete también tenia una carta supe de inmediato que era de la profesora Babbling. La abrí y leí en voz alta:

"_Mckenzie: Las tutorías inician hoy a las 5:00 PM en mi aula_

_PD:_ "A_cabo de recibir la carta de tu Padre, la enciclopedia es un pequeño regalo de el aunque le regalo una mas completa a tu tutora"_

"¿Una mas grande? ¡¡No creo que en el mundo haya un libro mas grande o grueso que este!!" Vanessa se rió de mi comentario, y me pregunto:

"Oye ¿A que hora se supone que son las tutorías?"

"A las 5:00" Ella me miro con desilusión

"Ya casi son." Dijo con un suspiro

"Lo se..." Mire mi reloj una vez mas, eran las 4:48. Sabía que debía de irme. "Lo siento, pero debo irme.." Dije levantándome.

"Pero si acabas de llegar" Replico mi hermanita, levantándose también.

"Lose, y lo siento..." Empece pero ella me cortó.

¡No, nada de que lo siento! ¡Pasaras tiempo de caridad con tu hermanita así te guste o no!" Me dijo en un tono de reclamo cruzando sus brazos encima de su pecho. La mire divertido.

"No seas tan melodramática Vane, te prometo que pasare otro día contigo" Le dije abrazándola. Me abrazo ella también, y me dijo _'Esta bien' _Me despedí de ella dándole un beso en la cabeza y me fui a mis asesorias.

_Corrí hacia el castillo, tropéese dos veces en las escaleras y una en los corredores, hasta que llegue al aula de la maestra. Abrí la puerta y vi. A una chica sentada de espaldas a mí._

"Llegas tarde" Dijo la chica dándose vuelta.

"¡¿HERMIONE?!"

* * *

_LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO! LO Siento! perdón por la tardanza! mi familia decidió irse de vacaciones y la tuve que acompañar, llegue hace unos días & decidí escribir pero mi laptop no funciona y mi hermano no me la presto hasta hoy, apartir de ahora subiré un capitulo por semana._

_**AGRADEZCO A:**_

_Bere por ayudarme en esta historia ¿Que haría yo sin ti?_

_Todos los que me agregaron a favoritos o comentaron, son maravillosos, HICIERON DE MI DIA EL MÁS FELIZ _

_Roguelion por todo tu apoyo! por gente como tu me da gusto escribir_


End file.
